


Love Marks and Beating Hearts

by Lore711



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore711/pseuds/Lore711
Summary: Nothing to say, really. It's just self indulgent smut.





	Love Marks and Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> -My first attempt at smut. Excuse me if it's a bit short.

The sound of flesh against flesh resounded throughout the large and extravagant hotel room. The room smelled especially of sex, but outside of the bedroom, the sweet smell of lilacs wafted around.   
“Stay quiet,” a voice hissed. “I’m trying,” another voice snapped back. “But it’s hard...with what you’re doing.” Moriarty laughed coldly. “Oh, Sherlock, how much you still don’t know.”  
“There’s plenty of things one doesn’t need to know,” Sherlock argued. “Sex isn’t my strongest talent, but I bet I could do it right; given the chance.” On the bed, Moriarty pulled his leg from over Sherlock’s left hip. Sherlock, who was bent over, looked over at him. “What’re you doing?”  
Moriarty smirked as he leaned against the headboard. “Let’s see it then, shall we?” He spread his bare legs, revealing an already erect cock. Sherlock sat up, supporting himself on his knees as he tilted his head. “What do you mean?” Moriarty rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, Sherlock? You said you could do it right; prove it.”  
Swallowing thickly, Sherlock inched forward. “What do you want me to do?” he asked. At this Moriarty smirked. He pointed to his cock. “Improvise.” With an inch of hesitation, Sherlock bent down, hovering just above the tip of Moriarty’s cock. “You know, I-”  
He was cut off abruptly as Moriarty took him by the hair and shoved him down. Nearly choking, Sherlock struggled against his hold. He heard Moriarty’s laugh from over him. “Don’t squirm, Sherlock. I needed to give you a little push.” The pressure on his head disappeared and he was left on his own.   
Slowly he took more of the cock into his mouth, cringing at the gagging noises he made. He pulled back, the tip of the cock grazing his lower lip. His eyes flicked to Moriarty, who was watching him with a spine tingling smirk. Sherlock looked back down, bracing himself as he took the cock into his mouth once more. Moriarty didn’t move a muscle.   
How did they do it in the videos? Was it like this? Sherlock thought as he went up and down, covering the cock in his spit. What else did the girls in the videos do? He took the cock into his hand, tugging it harshly. Moriarty twitched, a small groan escaping his lips. It was Sherlock’s turn to smirk. He jerked him off as he sucked, focusing on the sound his throat made whenever he went too deep.   
Something changed and suddenly Moriarty was tensing up. He was trying to suppress the sounds, but Sherlock still heard them. His hips bucked, shoving the twitching cock into the back of his throat. Sherlock remembered this from the videos. He sucked faster, up and down, up and down. Moriarty’s breaths grew laboured as moans slipped from his lips. “That’s it, Sherlock,” he all but gasped out.  
With a groan, Sherlock felt a warm, sticky fluid spray on his tongue. Surprised, he jerked away. The rest of the orgasm was sprayed onto his face. Before he could react, a hand grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them together. “Swallow,” Jim ordered, a semi-psychotic smirk on his sweat covered face. They were nose to nose; Sherlock could smell the spearmint gum Jim had been chewing before they had started.   
He swallowed thickly but Jim didn’t let loose his cheeks. Instead, he ran a warm tongue up the left side of his face. The cum stuck to his face as Jim pulled away, creating a link between cheek and tongue. It broke once Jim was far enough away. He too swallowed, licking his lips animalistically. “That was fun.” Sherlock could only stare.   
Seeing he wasn’t going to get a reaction, Jim pounced forward again, snatching Sherlock’s leg and pushing it up rather harshly. “Have you ever been fucked so hard you screamed, Sherlock?” he sneered, his mouth hovering just above his ear. Sherlock let out a quiet gasp, mouth opening and closing in momentary shock. Jim backed away a bit, eyeing Sherlock’s mouth predatorily. “I want you to scream for me, Sherlock.” He leaned in, biting his bottom lip harshly.   
Sherlock remained still, staring at the headboard of the bed. Jim smirked, pulling away slowly and licking his lips seductively. “Show me your worst,” Sherlock said suddenly, making eye contact with the grinning criminal. Jim raised an eyebrow. “Careful, Sherlock. You can’t handle all of me.” In turn, Sherlock leaned forward, pressing a seductive kiss on Jim’s collar bone. “I think I can.”  
Before Sherlock could register what was happening, Moriarty had flipped him on all fours. He grabbed his waist and harshly shoved in. Sherlock let out a yelp, trying to pull away, but Moriarty held him in place. “You said you could handle this, Sherlock,” he jeered in his ear. He thrusted and Sherlock gasped, grasping at the sweat covered bed sheets below him.   
Jim’s hips rolled as he plowed in and out of Sherlock. He paid no attention to how Sherlock felt, ignored how Sherlock writhed under him. “Dry,” Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes were scrunched closed as he tried to ignore the pain. “Right,” Jim said suddenly. “I must’ve forgotten.” Sherlock rolled his eyes angrily. “You don’t forget, James.” Jim shrugged, grabbing the bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand. He coated two of his fingers and, without warning, rubbed it down his crack. The cold of the lube made Sherlock gasp for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
Jim entered him again, going so deep inside that his balls slapped against his skin. Like a jackhammer he plowed in and out. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts. With each jerk inside of him, Jim hit Sherlock’s prostate. “Say my name,” Jim ordered, grabbing his curly brown hair in his free fist. Sherlock groaned, twisting in his grip. “James.”  
“Louder!”  
“Moriarty!”  
Another thrust and Jim pulled out, still having hold of Sherlock’s hair, and pulled his head towards his crotch. He thrust up into his mouth, spilling a second load down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock gagged, pulling away quickly, but it was too late. All of Jim’s cum was in his mouth. Jim locked Sherlock’s lips in a kiss, pushing his tongue forcefully into his mouth. His tongue ran up his cheek, over his tongue, and the cum. He pulled away, grinning widely. “Swallow.”  
With a gulp, Sherlock did, his adam's apple bobbing harshly. Moriarty slumped against the head of the bed. Sweat coated his forehead and trickled down his neck. He pulled Sherlock next to him, softer than he usually would. “Sleep, Sherlock,” he ordered. Sherlock relaxed, leaning his head hesitantly on Jim’s shoulder. In turn, Jim wrapped an arm around his waist. “We’ll start again later.”


End file.
